Michael Myers (remake timeline)
Michael Myers is the main character and villain in the 2007 remake films of the ''Halloween'' franchise. Biography Childhood The film begins on the early hours of October 31, 1990 at the Myers home, where a young Michael Myers, wearing a clown mask, is petting his rat named Elvis, which Michael later kills. At the breakfast table, Michael is taunted and insulted by his mother's obnoxious slacker boyfriend Ronnie White. Later that day at school, two bullies mock and fight Michael after taunting the boy about his sister Judith (by portraying her as a slut) and showing him a flier showing Michael's mother Deborah, who is a star at a strip club. Deborah is called to the office where the school tells her that the mutilated bodies of several animals were found in Michael's locker, along with photos of Michael torturing them. Deborah is introduced to Dr. Samuel Loomis, who advises her to get professional help for her son for the torturing may be early signs of psychotic behavior. Meanwhile Michael runs away. Wesley Rhodes, one of the bullies who mocked Michael, takes a short-cut home through the woods, where Michael ambushes and beats him relentlessly with a tree branch, wearing his clown mask. Despite Wesley's desperate pleas for mercy, Michael proceeds to viciously finish his kill. Later that Halloween night, Judith neglects taking him trick-or-treating because her boyfriend Steve Haley comes over, so Michael goes alone. But when Michael gets back, he dons his clown mask and brutally murders Ronnie with a knife/dagger (by duct-taping him to a chair and slitting his throat), Steve with an aluminum bat (whacking him to death from behind), and finally Judith (stabs her with a knife/dagger 17 times) after swapping his clown mask for Steve's white, blank, featureless mask re miniscent of William Shatner. But he spares his younger sister Angel. Deborah Myers arrives home and finds Michael outside, covered in a little blood and with Angel in his arms. Afterwards, Michael is taken into police custody, and the local media has a field day with the story. Eleven months later, in September 1991, Michael is sent to a mental institution where Dr. Loomis tries to help him, but Michael claims to not remember any of the killings. Michael's mother comes to visit him every week. Michael slowly becomes repressed from the confinement, speaking less and less (though often repeating the phrase, "I need to get out of here"), and wearing homemade masks at all times "to hide my ugliness", in his own words to his mother. While at lunch with Dr. Loomis and his mother one day, Michael refuses to eat, move or respond, so his mother presents him with a picture of himself and his younger sister. Later, when Dr. Loomis and his mother leave, Michael kills his nurse with a fork for touching a photo of him and his little sister and insulting him, saying that the cute baby couldn't be related to Michael. An alarm sounds and guards, followed closely by Deborah Myers and Dr. Loomis, rush into the room to restrain Michael, who becomes savage when they remove his mask. Some time later at the Myers home, Deborah cries while watching old films of her and Michael. Unable to stand what her son has become any longer, she shoots and kills herself, leaving baby Angel screaming in the house. Finding Boo Fifteen years later, in 2007, Dr. Loomis, who has since written a book about his unsuccessful treatment of Michael, titled The Devil's Eyes, is forced to resign from the hospital staff. That night, Michael is to be transferred to a new cell, but escapes, killing several guards including one who had befriended Michael since his incarceration, named Ismael Cruz. In another version of the events, there is one security guard that taunts Ismael for befriending Michael. One night, the guard gets drunk and proceeds to rape a new female patient along with another security guard in Michael's cell. They taunt Michael and proceed to destroy his masks. Michael gets up, kills both guards and makes his escape. After escaping, Michael goes to a truck station and confronts trucker Big Joe Grizzly. Grizzly taunts Michael for bothering him while he is on a bathroom break, before he is assaulted into his stall and killed with his own knife/dagger, then Michael steals his coveralls. Loomis is called and informed that Michael has escaped, and immediately surmises that Michael will return to Haddonfield. Michael does indeed travel to his old home and retrieves his knife/dagger, and the old mask his sister's boyfriend was wearing from underneath the floorboards where he evidently hid them - the mask has rotted and cracked over the years, but it is still wearable. He dons the mask, then hears Laurie Strode outside bringing a key to the front door to his old home. It is here he figures out that Laurie is his younger sister—-the one he's looking for. The story shifts to Michael stalking his sister Laurie, who was adopted by the Strode family after her mother's suicide. On Halloween night, Michael manages to kill Lynda Van Der Klok, Laurie's adoptive parents, her two best friends' boyfriends (Bob Simms and Paul Freedman), and viciously torture Annie Brackett. He then corners Laurie at the house where she is babysitting Tommy Doyle and Lindsey Wallace, and abducts her. Laurie is taken off to the Myers' abandoned house where he shows her the picture given to him by their mother. She has no idea what he's trying to tell her or what he wants, and tries to buy some time, only to stab him with his knife/dagger and flee. As she flees, she falls into an empty swimming pool. As Michael approaches to finish her off, Loomis appears and shoots him down. He takes Laurie into his car and she asks, "Was that the Boogie Man?" Loomis replies, "Actually, I do believe it was." They don't get very far before Michael punches through the window and drags her out. Loomis tries to convince Michael to spare Laurie, taking the blame for Michael's mental state, claiming he "failed" Michael. Michael then lets go of Laurie and attacks Loomis. Laurie runs into the house and hides in a closet. Michael succeeds in apparently killing Dr. Loomis by crushing his skull. Michael then walks into the house searching for Laurie. She gets out of the closet in the nick of time and hides in the attic after grabbing Loomis's gun. Micheal then goes after her but Loomis grab's Micheal's leg but only for a few seconds until falling unconscious. Michael hears her, grabs a 2x4, and starts smashing through the ceiling. Laurie eventually falls out in the center of a room. Michael walks in and drops the 2x4. He charges her and they both fall out of the window and off the balcony. Laurie wakes up finding herself lying on top of Michael. Next to him lies Loomis's gun. She grabs it and tries to shoot it but the cartridges are empty. Just then Michael grabs Laurie's wrist and Laurie pulls the trigger and shoots Michael in the head. Covered in blood, she starts screaming in terror of what she had done to her older brother and the scene ends with the credits which show home videos of Michael and his family as a child. After being shot by Laurie, Michael is taken by Coroner Hooks and Gary Scott to be transferred to the morgue. On the way, they accidentally crash into a cow and Hooks is killed on impact. Scott survives, but Michael, revealed to be alive, decapitates him with a glass shard. Michael then vanishes, believed to be dead. Michael spends the next two years in the wilderness, eating dead animals in order to survive. He also has hallucinations about his mother and his younger self, where she tells him to find Laurie. On October 30, 2008 in the unrated version, Michael returns to Haddonfield and comes across the Rabbit in Red. He then kills Howard Boggs, owner Lou Martini and stripper Misty Dawn. The following night Michael appears at the Phantom Jam and kills Laurie's friend, [[Harley David], and Wolfie, who was about to hook up with her. Michael then goes to the Brackett house and kills Deputy Andy Neal, who was standing guard on Sheriff Lee Brackett's orders. Once inside the house, Michael encounters Annie once more and viciously stabs and beats her. Laurie and her friend, Mya Rockwell arrive shortly afterwards and discover the dying Annie. Mya calls the police and Michael kills her immediately afterwards by stabbing her repeatedly. Annie dies in Laurie's arms and she runs from the house with Michael chasing after her. She reaches the road and a motorist, Becks, stops to help her. Michael kills Becks and flips over the car, knocking Laurie unconscious. He then brings her to a shack where she begins to saw his visions. The police learn of Michael's location and surround the shack. Loomis arrives and enters the shack, trying to get Laurie to come with him. Laurie, thinking that Young Michael is holding her down, screams and writhes on the floor. Deborah then tells Michael: "We are ready. It is time, Michael. Take us home." Michael rushes forward, grabs Loomis, and throws hims across the shack. Michael then kills Loomis by slashing and stabbing him repeatedly. Michael accidentally stands in line of a window, and is shot in the shoulder by Sheriff Bracket. He falls backwards and is impaled by some spikes from some farm machinery. Laurie snaps out of her hallucinations and kneels in front of Michael, who opens his eyes. Stroking his face, she says "I love you, brother." Michael raises his knife/dagger, but then drops it. Laurie picks up Michael's knife/dagger and stabs him repeatedly in the chest and face, effectively killing him. In the Director's Cut, Michael tackles Loomis and crashes through the wall of the shack. Picking Loomis up, and Michael removes his mask, Loomis pleads with Michael, who stabs him and yells "Die!" Michael drops Loomis and the cops then open fire on Michael, which kills him. Alternate Ending There's another version of the story of the events that took place on October 31, 2007 in Haddonfield: While Dr. Loomis pleas for Laurie, four police cars roll up on the scene with their sirens blaring. The sheriff steps out and tells Dr. Loomis to back away immediately. Infuriated, Dr. Loomis shouts at the police to just stop and let him handle the situation. The sheriff reluctantly allows Loomis to try to calm Michael. Michael eventually gives in and lets Laurie go to Dr. Loomis, while dropping his knife to signal surrender. As Dr. Loomis and Laurie start to walk away, Michael begins to walk towards them, forcing the police to unload heavy fire on him. Both Laurie and Dr. Loomis survive, however, Michael falls to the ground, face up. A close up of his eye is shown, but it does not open, and the movie fades to black. It seems that Myers had died, although no one really knows. Trivia * Michael's middle name is Audrey. * Michael Audrey Myers Was Born On October 19, 1982 at 11:57pm. * Michael's Father is Peter Myers Sr., who died in a car accident two weeks or so, after Angel (Boo) Myers Aka, Laurie Strode was born. Category:Halloween characters Category:Villains Category:Killers Category:1982 births Category:2009 deaths Category:Halloween (2007) characters Category:Halloween II (2009) characters